


Te Quiero

by Opal_little_penguin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, like this is my first fic on ao3 and i'm confused, might get better next time
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_little_penguin/pseuds/Opal_little_penguin
Summary: A small talk at midnight?
Relationships: Jack Howl/MC, Jack Howl/Original Character(s), Jack Howl/Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Te Quiero

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if anyone come in here with a thought that this is in English (which it isn't). I'll try to write in English later on, but not now. But pls read this for my love of my son - yes this white fluffy wolf big af is my son :(
> 
> Chung thì tui yêu Jack lắm các bạn ạ ai muốn cưới thằng nhỏ xin vui lòng bước qua xác tui :(

“Quan điểm tình yêu của Jack ấy, hoàn hảo ghê ha.”

Jack nghe học sinh nói với mình, khi bọn họ đang trên đường đến Kí túc xá tồi tàn. Bọn họ vẫn giữ nguyên lời hứa đi xem lại cảnh Ace hùng hổ xông vào lễ đường đám cưới cô dâu ma thuyết giáo, mặc cho đương sự đang làm mọi cách để cả đám có thể từ bỏ mà ra về. Tính ra thì đến Kí túc xá tồi tàn lại rất có lợi, vì đây là cơ hội hiếm hoi cho các bạn năm nhất đây chơi đùa đến sáng mà không sợ vị trưởng nhà nào xông vào hỏi tội – vì bọn họ đều đã quá mệt mỏi mà ngủ nghỉ hết cả rồi.

Jack chậm rãi đi ở cuối hàng, và học sinh giám sát thì chẳng biết tự bao giờ đã tuột xuống đi cạnh cậu. Bắt gặp cái nhìn khó hiểu từ cậu, học sinh giám sát chỉ nhún vai cười. Jack mang máng nhớ lại lúc bọn họ đang ỏm tỏi về quan điểm tình yêu trong căng tin, và bất chợt nhận ra một chuyện.

Học sinh giám sát chẳng nói lời nào lúc đấy cả.

“Ý gì đây?”

“Ý trên mặt chữ,” Học sinh giám sát cười cười.

Jack bực bội gãi đầu. Cậu học sinh giám sát này gì cũng tốt, nhưng lúc nào cũng úp úp mở mở, chẳng bao giờ chịu nói hết một lượt gì cả. 

Đừng hiểu nhầm, Jack vẫn rất ưng học sinh giám sát qua mọi chuyện mà bọn họ đã trải qua, nhưng mà tính cách cậu trai thì thật tình chẳng hợp với cậu sói trắng tí nào hết.

“Được rồi, tui nói mà.” Đối phương nheo mắt, cười phì khi thấy vẻ mặt rối rắm của người bên cạnh. Đúng là đáng yêu biết bao nhiêu mà.

“Tui nói, quan điểm về tình yêu của loài sói các cậu thật hoàn hảo. Đúng hơn thì phải là đáng ngưỡng mộ thật.”

Học sinh giám sát nhìn Ace đang cố gắng nắm cổ Sebek lại ở phía trước, vươn tay chỉ.

“Thật ra thì quan điểm của bọn họ cũng rất đáng yêu. Tìm được một người có thể nói cười cùng mình, có thể chịu khó viết thư qua lại cho mình, hay có thể quan tâm đến mình, tất cả đều rất đáng yêu. Nhưng mà ấy, chỉ ở bên một người suốt một đời, lại khác hẳn.”

“Chỉ yêu thương một người suốt một đời, không dễ đâu Jack. Có nhiều thứ cần phải lo lắm, như Ace đã nói ấy, cậu sẽ có thể vượt qua hết sao?”

Cơn gió đêm thổi qua lanh buốt. Học sinh giám sát rùng mình, coi bộ lát cậu phải lấy thêm mấy cái chăn dày từ chỗ mấy con ma, đêm nay không ấm áp gì cho cam đâu. Mong rằng cậu đã nhớ phơi đám chăn đấy trước rồi…

Jack ném cho cậu trai áo ngoài của mình, nhướn mày.

“Mặc vào đi, đừng để cảm lạnh.”

Học sinh giám sát khịt mũi, ôm lấy cái áo cười cảm ơn. Bước chân của bọn họ vẫn đều đều, nhưng chậm lại hẳn, và có vẻ như đã cách những người còn lại hơi xa rồi.

“Mà điều cậu nói, tôi cũng không hiểu lắm.”

Jack lại mở lời, và lại gãi đầu. Cậu sói trắng cũng chẳng rõ mình cần phải nói gì, chỉ là cậu nghĩ mình cần phải nói gì đó.

“Nói sao nhỉ, cái này đã ăn sâu vào máu người sói tụi tôi rồi? Cả đời bọn tôi chỉ nhận một người đấy thôi, bất kể thời gian có đúng hay không. Nếu đúng thì ờm, tôi nghĩ sẽ tốt. Còn nếu không, thì không phải chỉ cần cùng nhau vượt qua là được à?”

Với Jack, mọi thứ thật ra rất đơn giản. Nhưng quan trọng là bọn họ sẽ cùng nhau vượt qua tất cả, và tất cả mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn. Như ông bà cậu, và như cha mẹ cậu vậy.  


Jack ngưỡng mộ tình yêu của bọn họ, và cậu sói trắng thật lòng mong rằng cậu cũng sẽ được như vậy. Tìm được một người để đi đến cuối đời là không dễ, nhưng thật lòng mà nói thì Jack cũng không ngại đi tìm, vì thứ cậu có nhiều nhất là sức lực mà.

Học sinh giám sát ngẩng mặt nhìn Jack, vẫn đang khoác áo của cậu người sói. Chiếc áo phải gọi là to đùng so với khổ người của cậu, làm cậu trai như đang lọt thỏm trong đó vậy. Học sinh giám sát nghiêng đầu, sau đó bật cười vui vẻ.

“Quả nhiên là hoàn hảo mà.”

“Sau này ai mà được Jack chọn, chắc sẽ là người hạnh phúc nhất luôn đấy.”

Jack nhìn nụ cười của người bên cạnh mà ngẩn ngơ. Cậu trai khoác chiếc áo vest ngoài quá khổ, nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu cười thật đẹp.

“Thịch.”  
“Ê, học sinh giám sát, Jack, đi nhanh lên! Không là tới sáng chúng ta mới coi video được đấy!” Deuce phát hiện thiếu mất hai người, thế là quay lại gào to.  


“Này tao đã bảo là đừng có mà coi lại rồi mà!”

“Nhưng nó vui thật, đúng không Sebek?” Epel cười tươi rói.

“Đúng vậy, ta còn phải chấm điểm cho nhà ngươi nữa, cái này ta nhất định phải làm!”

Học sinh giám sát vẫy tay ra hiệu mình đến ngay đây, rồi quay sang Jack.

“Đi nhanh nào, không là bọn họ lại làm ầm lên bây giờ. Mà cậu còn thức nổi không đấy?”

Jack gật đầu, tỏ vẻ ổn. Học sinh giám sát tăng nhanh bước chân, cố gắng bắt kịp mọi người. Còn cậu sói trắng vẫn lạc mất vài bước phía sau, khó hiểu sờ ngực.  
Hình như lúc nãy cậu mới nghe tiếng gì sai sai?


End file.
